hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Swan (Grim Legends)
The Dark Swan or the Black Swan is the titular character of Grim Legends 2: Song of the Dark Swan and the game's antagonist. His true identity is the eldest brother of the seven Swan Princes. Story Once the eldest of the seven princes of the Swan Kingdom, he was cursed along with his six brothers into swans by the Sorceress following their father's rejection of her affection. At their father last request, the Dark Swan and his brothers took their only sister who was cursed to lose her voice and fled the castle to their father's hunting cottage at the edge of the kingdom where the curse that consume the land couldn't reach. Along with his brothers, the Dark Swan received a golden feather containing their father's memories of the reason behind their kingdom downfall. For many years, the Dark Swan searched for a way to break the curse upon him and his siblings. Through his research, he found out that a single nettle shirt is capable of returning them to their human form for one hour per day. However, seeing that his sister having to sew them nettle shirts all the time in addition to having to take care of her infant son motivated the Dark Swan to find a permanent solution to their problem. One day while in human form, the Dark Swan ran into the Peacock Lady, his sister's mother-in-law, the previous Queen of the Eagle Kingdom, and, unknown to him at time, the Sorceress who cursed his family and the entire Swan Kingdom. He received an amulet that allowed him to maintain his human form at will from her, became her apprentice and agreed to obey her in exchange for her helping him breaking the curse upon his family. Under the woman order, the Dark Swan kidnapped the little prince, his own nephew, from his sister and brought him to her at the Dark Castle in the ruins of the Swan Kingdom. Along the way, the Dark Swan ran into the Protagonist, a healer summoned by the Eagle King the husband of his sister, and saved her from drowning. The Dark Swan warned her of the dangers in the land before leaving. He also fought with three of his brothers who tried to save their nephew, mortally wounded and killed them. Injured from the battles with his brother, the Dark Swan retreated to his hideout with the little prince until he recovered his strength. He was later found by the Protagonist who bandaged his wound. Although he was filled with gratitude toward her, the Dark Swan was forced to temporary disable the Protagonist before he took his nephew to the Peacock Lady at the Dark Castle. At the Dark Castle. the Dark Swan discovered that the woman had no intention of breaking the curse and had only been using him to get rid of his brothers and sister, as she hold the grudge against the young Queen for marrying her son and her great resemblance to his mother the Swan Queen, who was the reason that his father refused to be with her. In rage, the Dark Swan attempted to attack her but the Peacock Lady removed the amulet and petrify him. He was once again saved by the Protagonist who removed his petrification and gave him a nettle shirt to temporary return him to his human form. To redeem himself, the Dark Swan opened the portal to the Eagle Castle for the Protagonist to save his nephew from the Peacock Lady and his sister from execution. After the Peacock Lady's scheme to execute his sister was unveiled, the Dark Swan arrived to stop the woman from harming the Protagonist and threw himself at her, causing the two of them to fell of the castle wall into the sea and died. The Dark Swan's effort didn't die in vain with him, however, as the Protagonist was finally able to break of curse upon his family in his place. Gallery darkswan.png|In his swan form darkswancloseup.png|Close up darkswanmeetpeacocklady.png|Meeting with the Peacock Lady darkswansaveprotagonist.png|Saving the protagonist from drowning darkswanfought.png|Fighting one of his brothers darkswanflyaway.png|Escaping darkswaninjured.png|Injured from the fight Darkswanattack.png|About to attack the protagonist darkswanescape.png|Escaping with his nephew darkswanconfrontpeacocklady.png|Confronting the Peacock Lady Trivia * Among the siblings, the Dark Swan is the only one whose hair color is predominantly purple instead of light blond. This reflects his great resemblance to their father like his sister to their mother. * The game's title, Song of the Dark Swan, refers to the fact that the loading screen implied the Dark Swan to be a bard in his human form and that he's the major driven force of the events through out the game apart from the Peacok Lady. Category:Characters Category:Grim Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Allies